Je te tuerais
by LonelySkyy
Summary: "Un monstre. C'est ce que tu dis que tu es. Moi je pense qu'on est tous des monstres, au fond. Souviens-toi, gamin, reprends-toi, si tu perds le contrôle, c'est moi qui te tuerais." OS. Un tout petit peu Ereri, mais aucun lemon, ni rien. Juste des mots. inspiré d'un doujinshi dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je l'ai mise en T, juste dans le doute.


**Je te tuerais.**

❝ _Un monstre. C'est ce que tu dis que tu es. Moi je pense qu'on est tous des monstres, au fond. Oï, gamin. Reprends-toi, c'est pas à moi de le faire pour toi. Laisses les causer. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire, ce qu'ils pensent ? C'est facile de parler, à l'abri derrière les murs. Eux, ils ont pas vu leur rêves se faire bouffer par les titans. Mais toi, tu sais ce que ça fait, nan ? T'as une vraie raison de te battre et de rester en vie, gamin. Alors fais-le. Puis j'ai pas vraiment envie que tu meure non plus. Détrompes-toi, c'est certainement pas une déclaration d'amour ou une connerie du genre. Je me suis porté comme étant responsable de toi, tu t'en souviens ? C'est toujours le cas, aussi longtemps que je serais ton supérieur. Souviens-toi, gamin, reprends-toi, si tu perds le contrôle, c'est moi qui te tuerais._ ❞

* * *

Il devait être aux alentours de 8h. J'étais encore seul à cette table. Ah non, le gamin vient d'arriver. Il avait encore fait mon thé, tiens. Je ne lui avais jamais rien demandé, mais un jour il a décidé que c'était à lui de le faire. Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, mais parfois je ne le comprends pas. Enfin bon. Cette journée s'annonçait comme les autres : chiante. Mais depuis ce jour là, plus rien n'est pareil.

Parce qu'on ne peut jamais être tranquille, il a fallu que Hanji veuille faire des expériences avec le gamin. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils allaient faire du bruit. Pendant notre jour de repos. Et bien sûr, je n'étais pas en mesure de contester, puisque Erwin était de son côté. Ils voulaient « tester les capacités de durcissement d'Eren » comme ils disaient. Tch. Ils auraient pu attendre le lendemain. Mais mon intuition m'a poussé, ce jour là précisément, à assister à cet entraînement.

Rien n'allait. D'abord, le gamin qui galère à se transformer. Ensuite,qui n'arrive pas à utiliser ses pouvoir. Hanji qui s'acharne et ne veut pas interrompre l'expérience, malgré que le gamin soit purement et simplement crevé. Il commençait à s'énerver et à perdre patience. Ironie du sort, il à commencé à pleuvoir juste à ce moment. Et c'est là que plus rien n'a été comme avant.

Personne n'a su ce qui c'était réellement passé. Le gamin s'est retransformé, sans problèmes cette fois, mais visiblement, il ne contrôlait pas son titan. Décidément, ce n'était ni son jour, ni le mien. Car évidemment, personne n'arrivait à lui parler dans cet état, il ne nous laissait pas atteindre sa nuque pour le sortir delà, et il a commencé à s'en prendre à nous. Parce que oui, en plus de ça il avait tué deux soldats qui avaient tenté d'atteindre sa nuque. Ce qu'on avait en face de nous, ça n'était pas un gamin. En fait, ça n'était même plus humain. Enfin, logique, il était sous sa forme de titan. Mais Eren ne semblait rien contrôler. Avait-il au moins conscience de ce qui se passait ? La situation prit rapidement trop d'ampleur, car il s'attaqua à Hanji. Je n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, je devais me battre contre lui. Tch. Pas que j'avais peur, je me savais plus fort que lui. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de le blesser. Car combattre Eren, même en titan,revenait à me battre contre un humain, un de mes propres soldats qui plus est.

Le combat semblait s'éterniser, puis quand je pus enfin lui trancher la nuque, alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir le gamin de là, ce que je vis ma figea. Son corps humain avait presque totalement fusionné avec son corps de titan, m'empêchant de le tirer de là, au risque de le récupérer mort. Contre toute attente, sa nuque commença à se régénérer, je descendis alors, abandonnant l'idée de récupérer le gamin. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen de l'arrêter.

- _Oï, gamin. J'ai juré devant le monde que si tu devais perdre le contrôle, on se débarrasserait de toi. Alors je vais te tuer...Comme promis._

A ce moment, j'aurais juré avoir vu quelque chose dans ses yeux de titan, mais peut être avais-je rêvé car il m'attaquait, maintenant. Comme si tu comprenais encore quelque chose, gamin. Mais comme ce n'était évidemment pas mon jour, je fus pris d'une hésitation -sûrement la première depuis de nombreuses années.

Etais-je vraiment capable de le tuer ? Ce n'était plus vraiment un être humain mais...Après tout, il restait...un gamin ? Mon gamin ? Car oui, même si j'avais mis du temps à l'admettre, je m'étais attaché à lui. Erwin et Hanji l'avaient remarqué eux aussi, mais l'avaient gardé pour eux. Moi, je n'en avais jamais parlé à Eren, je ne voulais pas que des sentiments personnels puissent influencer sur notre travail. Mais là, c'était visiblement au dessus de mes forces. Décidément, non, je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je parla de façon a ce qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre, tout en continuant à l'éviter.

- _Oï, gamin. Je t'ai dit ce matin que j'étais responsable de toi, j'espère que tu t'en souviens. Je suis également responsable de tes actes. Je sais que t'en à rien à foutre caché dans ce gros tas de merde qu'on appelle titan, mais je te le dis parce que je te dois au moins ça. Au final, j'aime mieux être bouffé par toi, que tuer de mes propres mains celui que j'ai aimé malgré moi. Alors vas-y Eren. Laisse le monstre en toi me bouffer, puisque je tenterais rien contre toi._ Il sembla hésiter -ça ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, mais ça me paru être une éternité- puis m'attrapa, non sans violence, et ce fut le noir.

Tous regardaient la scène devant eux, impuissants. Ils n'avaient rien entendu de ce que Livai avait dit à Eren, mais l'instant d'après, il s'était arrêté de bouger, et le titan l'attrapa et la mangea. Simplement. Eren avait mangé Livai. Il avait réellement perdu le contrôle, il n'y avait plus rien d'humain en lui. Pourtant il ne bougeait plus. Ne sachant s'exprimer avec ce corps, il traça quelque chose sur la terre à ses pieds. L'instant d'après il s'éloigna, et fixa Erwin, qui comprit. Erwin s'éleva simplement vers sa nuque, la trancha. Eren mouru sur le coup. Les soldats s'approchèrent de l'endroit ou Eren avait gravé quelque chose. Des lettres. Ou plutôt des mots.

« _Je t'aime aussi._ » Si certains se posaient des questions quand au sens de cette phrase, Hanji et Erwin avaient très bien compris que ces mots s'adressaient au Caporal.

En réalité, Eren avait été parfaitement conscient de la situation tout ce temps, mais sentant son corps fusionner peu à peu avec celui du titan, il ne parvenait ni à se défaire, ni à reprendre le contrôle. C'était déjà arrivé auparavant lors d'une expérience,mais Hanji l'avait sorti avant. Là, lorsque Livai avait tranché sa nuque, c'était déjà trop tard. Et lorsqu'il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle, peu après avoir dévoré Livai, il avait simplement gravé ses mots dans le sol et avait attendu que son tour vienne. Peut être ce jour là avait-il signé la fin de l'humanité, mais son humanité à lui, elle, avait disparu en même temps que l'homme qu'il aimait. Au dernier instant, il s'était souvenu de ce que lui avait dit Mikasa, il y a quelques années.

« _Ce monde est cruel._ »

Oui, il l'était. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets. Il savait que, dans un autre monde, méconnu des vivants, son Caporal l'attendait. Car si la vie les avait séparés, la mort saurait les réunir.

* * *

 **GOMEN GOMEN**

 **Je vous dit pas la torture que ça a été d'écrire cet OS, mais j'étais tellement inspirée pour le faire ! Comme dit dans le résumé, il est inspiré d'un doujinshi que j'aime énormément, bien que la fin soit différente. (gomen, je suis incapable de retrouver le nom :'( )**

 **Bon j'espère qu'il vous a malgré tout plu (moi, en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !)**

 **A oui et, je me suis également inspirée de l'un des chapitres du manga (je sais plus le quel) pour l'histoire de l'expérience d'Hanji, enfin je veux rien spoiler, ceux qui suivent le manga comprendront à quel passage je fais référence.**


End file.
